UNA MUJER HERIDA
by yelian-malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy reconocí­a una buena oportunidad cuando la veí­a y Hermione lo era sin duda alguna...Aquel hombre podía comprar todo lo que deseaba...incluyendo una esposa.Pero las cosas no le salieron como las planeó...
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada quiero dar las GRACIAS a las personas que me han enviado sus reviwes con sus comentarios constructivos y su apoyo. **

**GRACIAS a sus reviwes me dí cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.**

**Se pregúntarán que está pasando aquí? Les explico que esta es el capítulo original. Pues el capítulo que subí en un principio era mi BORRADOR!!!! el cual publiqué por error. Todo esto fue parte de una confusión lamentable, que de no ser por ustedes no me habría percatado.**

**Esta historia es una adaptación de la novela " Una mujer herida" de Michelle Reid. Espero les guste y dejen sus Reviews con sus comentarios acerca de la historia.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Michelle Reid.**

**Les reitero una vez más mis agradecimientos!!!!!!!!!**

**No los entretengo más. Aquí les dejo la historia.**

**Q la disfruten!**

**UNA MUJER HERIDA**

**CAPITULO 1**

Atravesar los pasillos del aeropuerto hasta la salida fue como dar un paseo por el infierno. Tuvo que caminar entre una muralla de periodistas,flashes de cámaras fotográficas y una algarabía de preguntas destinadas a provocar una reacción descontrolada.

Draco mantuvo los labios apretados y trató de no oír siquiera cosas como:

-ha tenido usted algo q ver con el accidente de su esposa, señor Malfoy?, Sabía ella que usted tiene una amante?, Fue el accidente un intento de suicidio?, Hay alguna razón por la que usted le retiró el guardespaldas a su esposa la semana anterior?

Con la mirada al frente,Draco continuó andando con desición hacia la puerta rodeado de sus tres hambres de seguridad.

Afrontó la lluvia de preguntas sin parpadear siquiera, pero dentro de sí la furia crecía imparable hasta llegar al borde de la erupción.Draco estaba acostumbrado a ser el foco de interés de la prensa, que especularan con su vida;pero nada, absolutamente nada de lo que habían dicho de él hasta ese momento había resultado tan dañino y dolorosa como aquello.

Por fin salió a la calle y fue directamente a la limosina en el que Goil, su chófer, lo esperaba con la puerta abierta. Se metió en el vehículo y cerró la puerta nada más meter sus largas piernas en aquel refugio. Dies segundos después, el coche se puso en marcha dejando espacio para q otro vehículo recojiese a sus hambres.

-Qué tal está? - preguntó Draco con gesto adusto al hombre que se sentaba junto a él.

-Sigue en quirófano -respondió Blase Zabini.

La pronunciada mandíbula de Draco se cerró con fuersa al imaginar a la bella Hermione en la mesa de operaciones, bajo el bisturí. Era casi tan horrible como la visión que Draco no padía apartar de su mente: Hermione atrapada tras el volante de un coche destrozado,con el pelo y el rostro manchados de sangre.

-Quién está con ella en el hospital?

Blase titubeó ligeramente antes de dar una respuesta.

-Nadie. No ha dejado q nadie se quedara.

Draco giró la cabeza y la clavó la mirada en el rostro inquieto de su ayudante personal en inglaterra.

-Y Ronal Weasley?

-Hermione lo despidió hace una semana.

El silencio que siguió a aquella respuesta podría haber consumido todo el oxígeno del interior de la limosina.

-Y tú lo sabías?

Blase Zanbibi se limitó a tragar saliva y asentir antes de tomar fuerzas para emitir palabra:

-Ronal Weasley me llamó para contármelo.

-Y por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?

-Usted estaba ocupado.

Ocupado.El siempre estaba ocupado, así era como vivía.

-vuelve a no comunicarme algo así y estás despedido -advirtió furioso.

Blase Zanbini se movió en el asiento con inquietud mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la bella Hermione se hubiera quedado encerrada en su enorme casa de campo en lugar de aventurarse a explorar el mundo exterior.

-Fue un accidente, Draco. Hermione iba demasiado rápido...

-Lo que importa es ...por que iba tan rapido?

Blase no respondió. No hacía falta que lo hiciera:

Draco sabía perfectamente sumar dos más dos. El día anterior, su nombre había aparecido en todos los periódicos sensacionalistas bajo una fotografía en la que se lo veía a la salida de un restaurante de Nueva York supuestamente discreto, junto a la bella Pansy Parckinson.

Draco sintió un escalofrío al pensar en el incidente. El jamás rehuía la abligación de proteger a Hermione a tan enbarazosas escenas, pero esa noche su guardespaldas había estado entretenido tratando de alejar a un barracho que había impulsado a Pansy a refugiarse agarrándose a Draco. Para cuando el guardespaldas consiguió espantar al barracho, un astuto reportero ya había captado la perjudicial imagen.

Seguramente Hermione se había enfadado, aunque... quien podía saber que pasaba por su hermosa cabeza? Draco había dejado de intentar entenderla hacía ya un año, cuando se habían casado como culminación de lo que los periódicos habían denominado:

"El romance del año'', y despues ella se había negado a acostarse con él tras la boda y una sucesión de insultos entre los que Hermione había incluido "maníaco del poder" y "abseso sexual', Draco no había querido volver a estar cerca de ella.

Mentira, le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.En realidad no había tenido ningun argumento contra tantas horribles verdades. Así que había optado por esconderse tras el orgullo y la arrogancia.

También en aquella ocasión el origen de la explosión había sido unas fotografías que habían dado cuenta de su relación con Pansy. Jugosos fragmentos de realidad impresos junto a las mentiras que le habian impedido defenderse.Era cierto que había estado con Pansy una semana antes de la boda , si que había salido a cenar con ella y despues la había llevado a su casa y había entrado con ella. El echo de que estuviera ocurriendo al otro lado del Atlántico le había hecho creer estúpidamente, o ingenuamente, que no había riesgo alguno.

Pero había resultado que desde Inglaterra, la bella y dulce mujer a punto de convertirse en su esposa había sido testigo de todo lo que ocurría en Nueva York gracias a una página de Internet que había publicado las imágenes con todo lujo de comentarios.

Y esa pequeña arpía no se lo había contado a nadie, había caminado hacia el altar, donde el la había esperado abservándola vestida de ángel. Le había sonreido, le había dejado que la tomara de la mano y le pusiera la alianza mientras prometía amarla, respetarla y protegerla. Hasta le había concedido aquel beso tradicional en el momento de convertirse en marido y mujer. Depues habían bailado y habían posado para las fotos. Si alguna vez había habido un hambre dispuesto a convertirse en fiel esclavo de una mujer, había sido el, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione había esperado hasta alcanzar el hotel donde iban a pasar la noche de bodas y entonces lo había atacado como una víbora; había escupido palabras que se le habían clavado a Draco como puñales que lo despertaban de su sueño de arrogancia, en lugar de despertar el a su bella durmiente con los besos y caricias que lo habían convertido en su esclvo para siempre.

Bien era cierto que su matrimonio había resultado ser un fracaso incluso antes de consumarlo, sin embargo el deseo de Draco de poseer a Hermione había pervivido intacto; tan fuerte y acuciante como el primer día.

-Supongo que sabras por que ha despedido a Ronal ? -le preguantó a su ayudante volviendo al presente.

Zabini reaccionó con tensión; Draco se volvió a mirarlo y comprobó enseguida que su empleado estaba íncomodo, muy íncomodo. Incluso había un incipiente rubor coloreándole aquellas mejillas tan típicamente bronceadas.

-Suéltalo - lo cominó entonses a hablar.

Blase Zanbini respiró hondo antes de decir nada.

-Ronal intentó detenerla -explicó como si estuviera defendiéndose -...Pero ella se enfadó.

-Por qué quería detenerla?

Blase levantó una mano en gesto de desesperacion.

-Draco , escucha -el tono de su ayudante era demasiado dulce -.No era nada lo bastante serio como para molestarse, pero a Ron le preocupaba que pudiera...descontrolarse, así que le recomendó a Hermaione que no lo hiciera y ella...

-Que no hiciera qué? - Draco interrumpió aquellos titubeos tan poco característicos de Blase. Además , para ese momento, la evidente tensión de su ayudante empezó a alarmarlo. Estaba claro que lo que iba a decirle no le iba a gustar.

-Hay un hambre...-admitió por fin -. Un...amigo al que Hermaione ha estado viendo últimamente.

Hermione se sentía como si flotara. Era una sensación extraña, suave y al mismo tiempo aterradora.No podía abrir los ojos, lo había intentado un par de veces, pero parecía como si tuviera los párpados pegados. Le dolía la garganta al tragar y tenía la boca tan seca que, aunque hubiera querido, no habrٕía podido hacerlo.

Sabía dónde estaba. Tenía un vago recuerdo del accidente y del trayecto en ambulancia hacia el hospital, pero eso era todo lo que recordaba.Lo último que recordaba con claridad era haber puesto en marcha el coche y haber conducido hacia la enorme puerta de hierro forjado de Rosemere.Recordaba la sensación de euforia de ver la carretera frente a ella. La libertad que le había proporcionado dejar atrás los límites de la casa y escapar.

Escapar. Frució el ceño, desconcertada por que la palabra hubiera acudido de pronto a su mente . Después , aparte de desconcierto, sintió un tremendo dolor en la frente al fruncir el ceño.

Alguien se movió no lejos de ella.

-Hermione? - oyó una voz profunda.

Consiguió abrir los ojos al menos un milmetro y, por esa pequeña rendija, vio la imagen de un hombre alto, fuerte y ataviado con traje oscuro.

Draco, reconoció con un amarga punzada.Qué estaba haciendo all? Se habría detenido por completo el mundo empresarial? De otro modo, jamás habría perdido tiempo en visitarla

Deseaba decirle que se marchara, pero no tenía energía suficiente; así que volvió a cerrar los ojos como para obviar el hecho de que estaba allí, sentado a los pies de su cama.

-Hermaione, me oyes?

Su voz sonaba inusualmente brusca.Quizá estuviera resfriado a algo afónico. Apenas lo había visto en los últimos meses...desde que había aparecido el día de su cumpleaños y la había arrastrado hasta un restaurante para que cenara con él.

De pronto recordó la imagen de su pelo rubio casi plateado y sus ojos grises , mirándola fijamente durante toda la cena.Draco desprendía elegancia por cada poro de su piel y seguridad en sí mismo.Su postura relajada no ocultaba el poder de sus músculos o de su altura.También estaba la indiferencia con la que recibía las miradas de las mujueres de las demás mesas del restaurante;Draco era especial y él lo sabía.Hermione también lo sabía por mucho que se esforzara en no demostrarlo.

-Feliz cumpleaños -le había dicho aquella noche poniendo sobre la mesa una cajita de terciopelo en la que había una pulsera de diamantes que debía haberle costado una verdadera fortuna.

Pero Hermaione no se había dejado impresionar, tampoco lo habría hecho aunque hubiese puesto frente a ella las mismísimas joyas de la corona. Acaso pensaba que ella no sabía que una pulsera como aquélla era el tipo de regalo que le hacía un hambre rico a su amante para agradecerle los servicios prestados?

Dónde estaba su sensibilidad? Claro que primero debía haberse preguntado si alguna vez la había tenido;quizá olculta bajo tanta arrogancia, como había demostrado cuando había anuciado que quéría renegociar las condiciones de su matrimonio. Senguramente había creído que podría hacerle aceptar cualquier cosa con la ayuda de aquella baratija.

Ella le había devuelto la cajita mientras negaba con la cabeza, rechazando al mismo tiempo el regalo y la proposición. Por supuesto, Draco no se había inmutado siquiera; sólo se había tomado unos minutos para pensar y depués había asentido con elegancia.Y eso había sido todo. Tras la cena, la había llevado a Rosemere y se había marchado a continuar con la emicionante vida de empresario griego que llevaba. Seguramente la habría dado a otra la pulsera, quizá a una agradecida cono Pansy.

-Lo odio - pensó sin sospechar que las palabras habían salido de sus labios.

El ruido de una silla le hizo fruncir el cejo de nuevo, provocándole el mismo dolor. Levantó la mano y se la llevó lentamente a la frente, pero otra mano la detuvo antes de poder rozarse el rostro siquiera.

-No te toques, Hermione. No te gustará -le susurró él.

Abrió los ojos para comprobar que ahora Draco estaba mucho más cerca de ella, se había sentado junto a la cabecera de la cama. La miró con aquellos ojos grises que no podían desimular la tensión que trataba de acultar con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Cómo te encuentras? -le preguntó.

Un tremendo dolor la atacó desde varios rincones de su cuerpo, pero sobre todo desde el corazón, que seguía roto. Cerró los ojos, volvío a expusarlo de su lado. Ni siquiera debería estar allí, tendría que estar en Nueva York, devirtíéndose con la voluptuosa Pansy, siempre dispuesta a lucir diamentes y colgarse del brazo del marido de otra.

-Sabes dónde estás? -insistió Draco.

Hermione se estremeció al sentir la proximidad de su repiración.

-Estás en el haspital -parecía empeñado en informarla -Haz sufrido un accidente. Puedes oírme, Hermione?.

La última pregunta denotó una evidente impaciencia. A Draco no le gustaba nada que no le hicieran caso, no estaba acostunbrado. Era un tipo importante, el poderoso creador de un imperio al que le habían puesto el acertado nombre de Draco Alexander, en honor a Alejandro Magno. Era dinámico, atractivo, guapísimo...

-Vete -consiguió dicir mientras luchaba contra un incipiente dolor de cabeza -. No quiero que estés aquí.

Casi podía sentir su tensión a través de los dedos que seguían agarrándole la mano. Entonces sintío que se movía y un segundo después notó su otra mano retirándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

- No lo dices en serio, agapi mu -murmuró él.

"Claro que lo digo en serio", pensó Hermione al tiempo que las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos porque, con sólo rozarla, le había llevado a la memoria los sueños rotos de sentir aquellas manos acariciándola por todas partes.Pero no eran más que eso, viejos sueños rotos que de vez en cuando se empeñaban en atormentarla. El verdadero Draco era frío y duro y normalmente prefería estar en cualquier lugar en vez de a su lado.

Pero cómo habría llegado allí tan rápidamente? Qué hora era ? Qué día? Se movió empacientemente y fue entonces cuando un increíble dolor, esa vez puramente físico, la hizo gritar.

-No te muevas!

La repentina severidad de su voz la impulsó a tratar de ponerse de lado y acurrucarse para ponerse a salvo de él, de todo; pero su cuerpo también le gritaba que no se moviese. Le dolía el castado.

- Escucha - le dijo agarrándola por los hombros-No puedes moverte. Estás herida, te duele el costado porque tienes varias costillas rotas.Has sufrido una ligera conmoción cerebral y han tenido que operarte por una hemorragia interna. Hermi...

-¿De... de qué me han operado ?

- El golpe te dañó el apéndice y han tenido que quitártelo.

¿ El apéndice¿Eso era todo? Se preguntó con incredulidad.

- No te preocupes por la cicatriz porque no la tendrás. Dentro de unas semanas estarás tan bien como siempre.

¿De verdad creería que lo único que le preocupaba era si iba a quedarle cicatriz?

-Te odio -explotó al tiempo que rompía a llorar desesperadamente, como si de pronto se le hubiera echado encima el shock del accidente y todo el dolor acumulado.

Draco se retiró inmediatamente de su lado.

Todo un ejército de médicos y enfermeras la rodearon y ya no pudo ver a Draco, aunque seguía oyendo su voz.

-¿Puede alguien explicarme por qué mi mujer tiene que compartir habitación con otros tres enfermos¿ Es que la dignidad de los pacientes no significa nada para ustedes?

_**Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a: Sira Malfoy , Dame Of Mirith , Lisky, **_

_**SolMalfoy, konnyta granger, diosa, Sakura-Granger, margara, Chibi Naruky, yo y beautifly92.  
**_

**Q les pareció? No se lleven una mala impresión de mi Draki. No lo quieran matar. a pesar de su arrogancia no me pueden negar q está como quiere. A q si?**

**No olviden enviarme Reviews! Gracias a ellos puedo conocer su impresión de la historia y corregir cualquier error del cual no me haya percatado.**

**SIGAN ENVIANDOME SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


	2. CAPIT 2

**Esta historia es una adaptación de la novela " Una mujer herida" de Michelle Reid. Espero les guste y dejen sus Reviews con sus comentarios acerca de la historia.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Michelle Reid.**

**No los entretengo más. Aquí les dejo la historia.**

**Q la disfruten!**

**UNA MUJER HERIDA**

**CAPITULO 2**

Cuando volvío a despertarse, estaba rodeada de oscuridad, sólo había una ténue lámpara encendida sobre su cabeza. Podía abrir los ojos sin apenas esfuerzo y se sentía más cómoda, aunque sospechaba que era todo gracias a los medicamentos. De todos modos, respiró aliviada y miró a su alrededor. Había algo diferente, no sabía qué era exatamente, pero algo había cambiado.

-Esta tarde te han trasladado a un hospital privado - le dijo una voz profunda.

Giró la cabeza y vio a Draco entre las sombras de la habitación. El corazón le dió un vuelco que no pudo controlar.

-¿Por qué? -susurró confundida.

Pero él no respondió¿ por qué iba a hacerlo? Un hombre como él no podía dejar a su esposa al cuidado de la Seguridad Social, por muy eficiente que fuera, pudiendo pagar por los mismos servicios, pero con un buen toque de lujo.

Sólo con mirarlo unos segundos, se dió cuenta de que no estaba de buen humor, tenía una expresión bastante sombría. Se había quitado la chaqueta del traje y aflojado el nudo de la corbata. Por un momento, le pareció ver al hombre del que se había enamorado un año antes. El mismo hombre que había encontrado una tarde al entrar al despacho de su padre. Entonces Draco había tenido aquella misma expesión funesta en el rostro mientras miraba por la ventana .

Aquel había sido el día en el que le había pedido que se casara con él ; sin rodeos ni introducciones románticas. Habían salido a cenar un par de veces y Draco había aparecido como por casualidad en todas las fiestas o funciones a las que ella había acudido. Todo el mundo había abservado cómo él monopolizaba su atención mientras ella se sonrojaba, pues no estaba acostunbrada a que un hombre como él demostrara interés en ella.

Hermione tenía veintiún años y acababa de regresar depués de tres años en Canadá, donde había vivido en las Rocosas junto a una madre que había demostrado tener más interés en el río Kananaskis que en cualquier persona. Hermione había acudido a Canadá para realizar su visita anual de dos semanas a la ermitaña Kathlee Granger y después se había quedado hasta el momento en el que su madre le había dicho que no deseaba vivir.

Hemione prefería pensar que su compañía le había dado a su madre unos años más de normalidad antes de que todo se complicara. Desde luego, en aquel momento había tenido una relación como madre e hija más plena que nunca; mucho más que durante la infancia y la adolecencia de Hermione, cuando ella siempre había tenido la sensación de ser un pariente lejano más que su hija.

Al regresar a Inglaterra, la activa vida social de su padre había supuesto todo un shock cultural para ella. Había pasado la infancia de internado en internado sin apenas contacto con las activas prácticas sociales de su padre. Tres años de tranquilidad junto a su madre no había sido precisamente la mejor preparación para una chiquilla que se había convertido en una mujer sin siquiera darse cuenta hasta que conoció a Draco Alexander Malfoy.

Un accidente que podría ocurrir en cualquier momento... Hermione frunció el ceño intentando recordar quién le había dicho aqellas palabras. Con un suspiro se dió cuenta de que no podía haber sido otro que el hombre alto y elegante que había ahora en su habitación de hospital. " Eres un peligro para tí misma y para todo el que se acerque a tí ", le había dicho justo antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla... y antes de pedirle con extrema seriedad que se casra con él.

Apartó la mirada de él, tratando también de apartar sus pensamientos de aquellos días en los que lo había amado tanto, que se había arrastrado sobre cristales rotos si así hubiera podido estar con él. Pero esos días habían quedado atrás hacía ya tiempo, igual que había quedado atrás su argullo, su respeto por sí misma y su dulce enamoramiento.

Seguía teniendo la boca seca y el efecto de lo que le habían dado para mitigar el dolor le hacía sentir los brazos y las piernas pesados como plomo. Intentó levantar la mano para alcanzar el vaso de agua que veía en la mesilla que había junto a la cama, pero apenas pudo despegar los dedos de la cama.

-Nececito agua -susurró con la voz quebrada

En una décima de segundo, Draco acudió en su ayuda ; se sentó en la cama y la ayudó a incorporarse hasta poder ponerle el vaso en los labios. Hermione sintió su fuersa y el calor que desprendía, algo que le prevocó una extraña sesación, pues no había vuelto a estar cerca de él desde el día de la boda.

-Gracias - mrmuró cuando volvió a retirar el vaso.

Retiró el vaso, pero no se movió de su lado, se quedó allí mirándola y Hermione percibió algo en su mirada que no pudo decifrar. Claro que Draco no era un tipo al que le gustase que los demás supieran lo que pensaba o sentía.

-Tu coche quedó completamente destrozado - le dijo inesperadamente.

-¿Des...trozado? - repitió ella asustada.

Draco asintió al tiempo que apretaba los labios.

- Debías de ir muy rápido para darte un golpe tan fuerte contra un árbol.

Hermione bajó la mirada con un gesto de dolor.

-No lo recuerdo.

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-Sólo que salí de Rosemere y tomé la carretera.

Después de eso...nada -mintió en voz baja.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos durante los que Hermione lo sentía abservándola y haciéndola ruborizarse. Mentir nunca había sido su fuerte, pero en aquel momento pensó que era lo más recomendable. Se suponía que eso debía hacerla sentir más valiente, pero no fue así.

-¿Qué hara es? -preguntó cambiando de tema.

Draco se puso de pie antes de mirar al reloj.

-Las dos y media de la mañana.

Hermione levantó la mirada y lo abservó retirarse hasta la ventana.

-Creí que estabas en Nueva York.

-He vuelto...obviamente.

¿Con o sin Pansy? Se preguntó.

-No hay ninguna necisidad de que te quedes -dijo con tensión.

El no solía quedarse en ningún sitio, entrada y salía de su vida como si estuviera de inspección ; le hacía las preguntas de rigor sobre su vida y a veces hasta se entretenía en llevarla a alguna fiesta o reunión social sólo para guardar las apariencias. Se suponía que la habitación que había junto a la de ella en Rosemere era suya, pero jamás había dormido allí. Parecía que guardar las apariencias sólo consistía en llevarla hasta la puerta de su dormitorio y después volver a marcharse.

-Es lo que se supone que debo hacer.

-Bueno, pues te relevo de tus obligaciones -aclaró ella con cierto dolor -.Vete, Draco -cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos, incluso hablar suponía un tremendo esfuerzo -. Me pone nerviosa que estés ahí de pie...

Draco permaneció allí mientras aquella pequeña mentirosa entraba inmediatamente en un profundo sueño. La lámpara de la pared iluminaba la palidez de su rostro y los cortes que inflamaban su belleza.

Dios, le afectaba verla en ese estado.

Tenía el pelo castaño enmarañado, aunque a él le gustaba cuando lo dejaba a su aire. La primera vez que la había visto había sido en casa de su padre, acababa de volver de pasear a los perros. Aquel había sido un día de viento y ella había aparecido con el rostro brillante por el frío y el pelo revuelto. Los ojos marrones con increíble toque color miel se le habían llenado de chispas al echarse a reir por alguna travesura de los perros.

Había sido entonces cuando lo había visto ; había paseado la mirada desde sus pies hasta su rostro de un modo que Draco había aprendido a identificar como una costumbre que le desparaba el deseo hasta alturas insospechadas. Lo volvía loco recordar todas las veces que se había ruborizado mirándolo.

Perdiendo la vista en la oscuridad del exterior, prefirió no pensar en lo que había sucedido después del rubor.

Debía haberse alejado de ella cuando todavía había estado a tiempo. Siempre había sabido que no era buena idea mezclar los negocios con el placer ; sobre todo si se trataba del tipo de negocios que tenía con Julian Granger, que requerían tener el corazón muy frío y la mente muy clara. Cosa que no se pudía conseguir con tanto deseo atormentándolo a uno. El había tenido una amante sensual y bella que había sabido perfectamente qué era lo que le gustaba y se lo había dado sin esperar demasiado a cambio.¿Para qué necesitaba una chiquilla ingenua de pelo salvaje y ojos encantadores?

Herm tenía razón, pensó con un doloroso suspiro, debía marcharse.debía alejarse de allí antes de sufrir más daños ; aunque, por algún motivo, tenía la sensación de que era demasiado tarde.

Los periódicos sensacionalistas ya estarían en marcha, publicando todo tipo de rumores y acusaciones.Lo único positivo era que la prensa no podía saber a dónde se dirigía Herm cuando estrelló el coche en aquella carretera rural.

En ese momento le sonó el beeper.Ronald Weasley estaba tratando de ponerse en contacto con él. Parecía que iba a descubrir la verdad sobre el nuevo "amigo" de su esposa, reconoció con tristeza. Agarró su chaqueta y le echó un ultimo vistazo a Herm antes de salir de la habitación en silencio.

**Aquí estoy de nuevo. ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Me gustó mucho sus reviwes y les quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me enviaron sus comentarios y sus dudas. Verdaderamente me emocionó que les gustara tanto la historia y la forma en que me brindaron su apoyo. **

**Como ya les expliqué en el capítulo anterior, en un principio envié por error mi borrador, razón por la cual tuve que subir el capítulo nuevamente. tengo que admitir que me sorprendí al principio al enterarme de los horrores gramaticales, ya que en esa área fué donde más me esmeré. Pero como dije anteriormente , gracias a sus reviews me dí cuanta del problema y los corregí. **

**Con respecto a sus dudas: **

** No es un one shot, todavía tendrán historia de sobra.**

** Esta es la primera vez que me animo a publicar una historia.**

** La razón por la que se casaron y si Draco siente amor o deseo por Herm se irá descubriendo en el transcurso de la historia.**

**Y realmente el es muy frío, pero es que eso es parte de su forma de ser.**

**SIGAN ENVIANDOME SUS REVIWES !**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


End file.
